Ven Namikaze
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Player Ven 158 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Soul - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Birthday February 4th - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Height 182.88 cm (6') - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Weight 77 kg (170 lb) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Affiliation Gotei 13, Soul Society - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Profession Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Occupation Sword Master 12th Seat of the 7th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Occupation Former 3rd Seat of the 7th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Team Order of The White Lotus - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Team The Advent Seven - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Base of Operations 7th Division - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Relatives Shin (brother) Haru (Daughter) Evan (Son) Rhodes (grandson) - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Education Unnamed Hokutan swordschool, Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Shikai Mugen (無限) - Infinity - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Bankai Mugen Tsukuyomi - (Infinite Moon Reader) - }} Ven (フェン), is the 12th seat of the 7th Division and former Seraph of Jupiter. Appearance Ven is a gorgeous, young looking man. He has crystal blue eyes and blond spiky hair that really has no set position, just spiked randomly. His attire contains a sleeveless black leather zip up shirt that is partially unzipped. His pants are a pair of somewhat loose, tight pants. They are tight around the waist and continue down getting looser. Personality Ven is a very down to earth male, though at times he can be very subtle. The individual has trained his mind and body to the point of not truly needing interactions, a shinigami who slays in the shadows. Much like others of his level, he is very perceptive and fast to act in a way that is most befitting for himself; he neither fights for the justice of soul society nor the justice of any other faction. Although his personality may seem cold he is very inviting to those that seek his tutelage, though his strict training has resulted in him being strict as well. History A pure born soul, Ven was left at the door step of an old swordsman in Hokutan, district 3. A very peaceful district, a place one would not except to find a legendary swordsman. In this time, Ven grew up studying the art of kenjutsu, mastering several different styles: a style revolving around large movements - Tamiya-Ryu (1), a style so fierce it's said to finish an opponent in one move - Jigen-Ryu (2), a style stated to make peace rather than kill - Shinkage-Ryu (3), a style capable of pure destruction - Ono-ha Itto-ryu (4), a style that trains a swordsman to use bo-staffs and halberds - Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu (5), a style that utilizes two swords - Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu (6), and a style so fast it is able to defeat multiple enemies in one swift motion - Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu (7). It is said that he mastered all seven styles in the course of 300 years. Upon his turning of 380, he was given a katana from his master. It was at that time, that a series of hollow attacks killed his mentor. Later Ven joined up with a group of shinigami, entered the academy, and passed within a 100 years; lacking true skill in everything except zanjutsu and shunpo. 50 years later Ven had already began creating a style of his own, a style that incorporated all seven styles into one. Time passed and soon Ven joined the 9th division, by that time he was already pushing 480 years of age. Once he established himself as a zanjutsu expert, he left the 9th and joined the 11th, where he took on the last name of his late mentor, "Namikaze." It was by this time, Ven grew sick with an unexplainable illness that greatly crippled his battle prowess. Giving up on his skill as a shinigami, he went on to write a book and later have it published, though the book never became mainstream, Ven kept a copy. Finally he joined the 4th division, hanging up his sword to cure himself. Many years had passed, Ven was now 500 years of age, he had managed to retrain his body, and again began working on his own sword style. It wasn't until he joined the 7th division that he had mastered his own style. By this time, he was already 650, time had come and gone. He had mastered 7 sword styles into one, he had published a book, overcame illness, lost many friends, his heart grew cold...and from this anger raged a beast, Suna...a lonely, anger driven spirit. After 30 years his sword once again changed, a mirror of the weapon that once belonged to "Munechika Namikaze," a weapon of infinite nightmare...Mugen. The perfected style soon came to late after the realization of Mugen, the style was named after the late swords master, "Namikaze-Ryu." This style was based on power, speed, precision, a style of peace and destruction. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu master: ''' Ven fights using a swordmanschool he calls Namikaze-Ryu - A style that combines 7 styles into one; speed of the draw, power, destruction, peace, multi-weapon use, etc. The style is much like battōjutsu, however, the user no longer focuses on the draw. They focus mainly on how fast the blade moves. By doing so, they eliminate a stance, and allow for quick lethal swings in an instant. The user utilizes shunpo as a source of momentum and follows up with a powerful, precise swing or draw, in doing so, they are able to focus all the power into the tip of the blade allowing it to virtually split through any defense (depending on level). Zanpakutou The unseal command is Multiply Mugen (Multiply Infinite) Shikai: Kanzenkin Abilities: '''Unnamed passive ability (passive): The user covers the scabbard in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two chokuto zanpaktous, identical in size (the energy based chokuto does have a tsuba, intricately designed to look like a cross). The second blade that is created over the scabbard can also be formed with pure (gathered) reiatsu if the scabbard isn't used. Strength: The user is now able to use two weapons, as opposed to one. The newly formed chokuto has the ability to extend in length from its natural 3 foot blade length to 6 feet (able to double it's size) Weakness: The initial cost of the second blade is 0 in terms of reiatsu cost as the newly formed weapon draws surrounding reiatsu; though to increase the size the weapon requires 2% reiatsu. Kaichū: Gariantō (First Illusion: Garian Sword): Utilizing the reiatsu blade the user is able to summon forth three serpentine like creatures that extend from the blade. These snake like beings, while still connected to the weapon, are each controlled individually and can extend 10 feet from the base 3 foot blade, giving a striking range of 13 feet. Weakness: The user uses 15% reiatsu for each time the sword ability is used. Each time the user uses this ability the serpentine creatures remain for 5 posts with an additional cost of 1% reiatsu cost, making total drainage range from 15-20% Nigentou: Bakuhakuzan (Second Illusion Sword: Exploding Spirit Cut): The user swings his reiatsu blade, in any direction, and creates an arc of black energy that has a high amount of speed, easily out matching a 6th seat shunpo. When the user seemingly taps the two swords together the energy multiplies into four arcs, each one appearing in front, behind, to the left, to the right, when cast. It also may work as such: appears in the right front, right back, left front, left back corners. The power of each one is roughly a level 33 in terms of kido power. Though it lacks cutting power, on contact the blasts detonate. Weakness: The user uses 20% reiatsu for each time the sword is swung. Each time the user multiplies the attack, an additional 5% reiatsu is taken, making total drainage range between 20-25%. Sangenshiki: The user, upon use, is forced to stab himself, just enough to get a bit of blood, (or run the blade along pre existing blood.). Once the users blade has a small amount of blood on the weapon he then drags one finger from the blood to the hilt. Using a follow up phrase, "Multiply," the blade is then completely engulfed in blood, which makes it glow crimson. Once that is finished, the user is free to manipulate the blood properties of the weapon, such as producing projectiles, increasing blade length (2 feet extra), or freely manipulating the blood (no more than 4 feet in all directions Weakness: The user first infects the blade which requires two separate posts, making interruptions likely. Involved in these two post is wound infliction and then 35% reiatsu drainage (this does not include blood manipulation which requires 2% more reiatsu for each time the blood is manipulated.). The length of time in which the poisoned blade can be used is 4 posts before the blood oxidizes. An opponent of 3 seat difference could easily reverse the poison with his/her reiatsu (or someone with max reiatsu). The poisons spread rate can be slowed drastically by constant reiatsu outpour (reiatsu forcefully pushed outward at nearly all times). Bankai: Mugen Tsukuyomi The bankai release command is "Rise From Tainted Dreams and Multiply, Mugen Tsukuyomi" Unnamed passive ability (passive): The new weapon is constantly coated with the neurotoxin, and they are able to use the blood manipulation with the same effects and drawbacks (2% reiatsu to manipulate the blade). However, the poison can only be used when 5% of the users reiatsu is used. Once they complete this the poison is active for 2 posts. Strength: The user can use the neurotoxin, and they are able to use the blood manipulation with the same effects and drawbacks (2% reiatsu to manipulate the blade). However, the poison can only be used when 5% of the users reiatsu is used. Once they complete this the poison is active for 2 posts. Weakness: The use of blood manipulation is 2% reiatsu and the use for poison is 5% reiatsu and the poison is only potent for 2 posts. Gogen Ressensou (Ripping Flash Claw): Essentially a weaker version of Bakuhakuzan; however it is a much faster move and "Multiplies" in a greater quantity. The user swings his sword, in any direction, and creates an arc of black energy that has a higher amount of speed, easily matching a 4th seat shunpo. When the user seemingly taps the his sword the energy multiplies into 7 arcs each one appearing in a cage formation. The power of each one is roughly a level 20 in terms of kido power. Though it lacks true physical damage, it has an immense amount of slicing/cutting properties. Weakness: The user uses 20% reiatsu to cast a single Gogen, upon multiplying the attack, they use 5% more reiatsu, making total drainage 20-25% reiatsu. Yongenshiki: Kage Nui (Fourth Illusion Style: Shadow Sewing): The user must be in a room that provides a decent shadow (not darkness). They then stab their sword in front of them and pour reiatsu from them-self into the weapon. they then use the materialized shadows (formed from the reiatsu and provided shadow) to attack and bind the opponent. The user is able to change the shape of their shadow into several sharp needles and controls each separately. With this the user can essentially eliminate close range battles. The overall length of the move can extend to 10 meters. Though being a ground based attack, the needles are able to lift up off the ground for an air attack (since they are materialized. Weakness: The move, being as simplistic as it is, cost an initial 10% reiatsu and 1% reiatsu for each 1 foot (fully extended would cost a total of 40% reiatsu. The move last as long as the user has a shadow; the major downfall to this attack, is that the user must be stationary at all times. Gogenshiki Tsukuyomi (Fifth Illusion Style: Moon Reader): By stabbing the users blade into the ground and calling out the phrase, the user is able to create an inverted gray-scale world with a red moon (the affected area is 12 meters in circumference). In this world the user is able to double all attacks he makes, meaning if the user strikes from the front another attack comes from behind. Escaping the world is almost impossible, as the users weapon is what emits the world around them. In this world, time is of no essence, making it so they could fight what appears to be a day but in reality only a few minutes. The user is also able to release the neurotoxin from his sword, however when the opponent becomes ill with the poison, the user also suffers a minor case from the poison. Usually a short paralysis. Weakness: The use of such a powerful move does not come without a steep price. When the user cast the move they lose 45% reiatsu, not only that but any move performed inside the "illusion" is doubled in either reiatsu terms or stamina terms(ex. The user cast a move that cost 15% reiatsu, it now cost 30%, if the user threw one punch it's like they threw two.) Not only that, but the user also suffers from minor poisoning each time the opponent is poisoned.